10 Steps For Memorable Birthdays
by CutiePieSakura123
Summary: Looks like the IE Cast has some tips for sure-fired birthdays! Find out how they celebrated their birthdays with style  And humor ! ANNOUNCEMENT! NEED OCS FOR STEPS 6 TO 10!
1. Step 1

**A/N: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot and events are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Step 1: Whoever said it had to be 'Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey'? Try it on humans. Results may vary especially on weirdos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Alright, everybody, time to play some games!" Endou's mother announced. The children gathered around in the backyard of Endou's home. They positioned themselves around a part of the fence. On it was a picture of a donkey.

Today, the little Endou Mamoru was turning 7 and his parents threw him a kiddie party to celebrate. Of course, everything was there. Food, decorations, games, cake, friends, you name it.

"Mamoru, come here," his mother called. Endou ran to the middle of the semi-circle the kids made. His mother got out a white blindfold. She tied it around Endou's eyes and gave him a 'tail' of the donkey with a thumbtack on it.

She gave him instructions to pin the 'tail' on the back of the donkey to win. If he can't do it with three tries, he loses and another kid will take his place.

"Do you understand, Mamoru?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Endou nodded proudly. Then, she spun him around so that it might be challenging.

"One, two, THREE! GO MAMORU!" the kids counted and cheered as the little seven-year-old went to look for the donkey.

He smiled. This was a cinch He practically knew where the donkey is like the back of his hand. And he started to take a direction and ran to it.

Everyone cheered but stopped. Endou's mother was even shocked. This was interesting.

HE WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM THE POSTER!

"Mamoru, come back!" his father called. But he didn't listen. Instead, he ran to an 11-year-old kid.

The kid had buck teeth, huge eyes and huge square eyeglasses. In fact, he almost seems like a – Uh oh.

"I found the donkey, Mom! I found the donkey!" Endou screamed, bringing the tail to the kid.

"Get away from me!" he yelled through his teeth so big. And Endou chased him all around the yard. The geek was no match for Endou's stamina and speed. He yanked open the yard gate and escaped into the sunset.

"Get back here, Horsie! I'm not done yet!" Endou laughed as he chased the kid even with his blindfold on. "Stop running around, you four-legged mammal!"

Everyone was silent. They stared at them as they disappeared in the sunset.

"So, who wants cake?" Endou's mother asked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

~Please review~!


	2. Step 2

**A/N: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some OCs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Step 2. Invite your enemies. Being that kind, they'll never know what hit 'em.**

"C'mon, Ichirouta. Your cousin isn't that mean," Kazemaru's mother told him gently. They were now making birthday invitations for Kazemaru's 8th birthday in the living room.

"Mom, you don't know what a pain it in the butt it is when cousin Masashi comes to visit! He probably lives just to torture me and make my life miserable!" Kazemaru whined. He yelped as soon as he got a paper cut.

"Oh, Ichirouta! You're over thinking things," his mother chuckled. "Remember when your cousin was kind enough to give you all his bottled water in the beach?"

"But he locked me out and I peed in my pants! And he gave me a swirlie, too! In the beach's public toilet! And you know who goes there? Anybody! Not only you or Dad goes there! They maybe stalkers, aliens, or werewolves! It's a good thing my face didn't rot, you know!"

"There's no such thing. And Masashi told me it was because you flippied into the bowl. Head first."

"It's a lie! I can't believe that you fall for his cheesy lies every time!"

"That's enough, Kazemaru Ichirouta! You are inviting your cousin and that's final! Besides, there _is _a saying that goes like this: 'Be kind to others,' right?"

Kazemaru huffed in his seat. He crossed his arms and ducked his head. Then, with a smile, he asked his mom if he could use the phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hello, Ichi!" Masashi smirked. The big day had come and Masashi cam to ruin it.

"Hey, Masashi. Nice of you to be here," Kazemaru greeted monotonely as he opened the door. He let his cousin inside.

"So, heard it's your birthday today, huh?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

He smirked. "How 'bout I give you your present right now?"

"Not without a snack, of course," Kazemaru smiled. Masashi asked him what he meant. The teal haired boy led his cousin to the kitchen. On the table was an ice cream sundae with loads of whipped cream.

"Take it. It was for you, anyway," Kazemaru offered. True to his cousin's greediness, Masashi grabbed the bowl and a spoon. Kazemaru quickly went upstairs.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW! SHAVING CREAM!"

_Say your prayers, Cousin, _he thought evilly. _This is only the beginning._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The party had started. Kids were filling up the backyard and everyone was there and set.

But Kazemaru was nowhere in sight.

His parents and his aunt and uncle searched for him. HV just smiled. She knew that he was. And any minute now, the surprise would happen as well.

Suddenly, Kazemaru showed up, dressed in denim overalls and a yellow-orange shirt. "Okay, let's get started!" he announced. "But first, let's open the confetti box. I give the honors, as birthday celebrant, to my beloved cousin, Masashi."

Everyone awed the announcement. HV brought the box to the center. Kazemaru's parents hanged it and Masashi positioned himself under the box and held the cord.

"Happy Birthday, Kazemaru!" everyone yelled and Masashi pulled the chord. When the box opened, red balloons filled with liquid fell and bathed Masashi in red.

"EEWW! GROSS! IT'S BLOOD!" he screamed as he looked at himself.

"Masashi, do you like it? I made it especially for you," he said evilly, whispering his words for his cousin only. And Kazemaru gave the cutest smile he could give to the crowd. Then, Masashi felt something fleshy on his head. He grabbed it nervously and asked if the toy was for him.

"Oh no, Cousin," he simply replied. "That is my last victim from my 5th birthday party. He was so mean; he didn't give me a present."

Then, Masashi felt another thing crawling on his skin. There were many big fat hairy tarantulas on him. He screamed and tried to take them off. He ran and ran until he was near the pool. HV tripped him. He lost his balance and SPLASH! Into the pool he fell!

The adults gasped. The children giggled and later, laughed. And the adults started to laugh too.

Masashi waded to the side of the pool. He gasped for air. HV and Kazemaru met his gaze. They were smiling and he was eating hotdogs.

He held on to one. "Want one?" Masashi jerked his head. He turned to HV. "Eat it," he ordered harshly. HV refused.

And he shoved it into her mouth. But it made Masashi scream and let go of the rails instead. The stick went through her and blood spilled out from her body! Even Masashi saw that Kazemaru had thrown the body of the girl away and cleaned up after the mess he had made underwater.

He rose to the surface and screamed for help. His parents ran to him and asked him if he was alright.

"Mom! Dad! He-Ichirouta is a murderer!" he blurted out in fright.

"What are you talking about, Masashi?" Kazemaru asked innocently. "I could never kill someone! I couldn't! I only wanted you to enjoy my birthday for this year!" He started to sob. "Looks like it's not working after all. I'm so sorry!" And he cried.

His aunt comforted him and told him the party was great. "And since it was so nice, I think we're gonna stay for a little while longer. Maybe two to three days."

"Mom, you can't!" Masashi whined. "He's evil and he murdered someone! You expect me to live right next to a murderer?"

"Masashi, that's enough!" his mother scolded him. "We are staying with your cousin and that's it! NO questions!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

Kazemaru smiled at his cousin. "Don't worry, Masashi! We'll have the best time together this year andI'm positive of that!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Masashi screamed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

~Please review~!


	3. Step 3

**A/N: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, the events and some OCs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Step 3. Don't pick an ordinary piñata. Pick the town bully! Unless you want to hit someone else…. What? It's optional.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Pass the ball here!" a tiny 4-year-old boy told his team mate. The boy passed to Goenji as he dribbled it up the goal.

4-year-old Goenji was turning 5 today. He was celebrating his 5th birthday in the town park. Every single one of his classmates in Kindergarten was there especially his best friend, Misaki Fujihara.

His parents and the house help were busy setting the tables, bringing in the food and drinks, decorating, carrying the cake, and watching over his baby sister Yuuka. His baby sister was always in the carriage so Goenji doesn't do much with her.

Goenji dribbled it up to the goal. Other kids in defense tried to steal the ball but Goenji was too fast for them.

"Go, Goenji, Go!" Misaki cheered. And with one strong kick, the ball sailed into the net. GOAL! Goenji's team had one point. Misaki and the team cheered.

But suddenly, a huge boy of ten entered the park.

_A gatecrasher, _Goenji thought. _I wonder what he wants. _

"Hello, Goenji! Happy Birthday!" he shouted as he held him in a tight embrace. The tiny kids slowly scrambled away from them. Goenji squirmed in his embrace.

_Great. Now I remember. He's the town bully,_ he thought angrily. _And he's come to crash my party._

"Aaw, isn't that nice?" Goenji's mother remarked as she saw the bully giving Goenji a hug. "Hello there. Everyone that is my Shuuya's friend is welcome here. Come. It's piñata time!"

The children ran to the tree with a lion-shaped piñata. The bully smirked evilly. "You'd better feed me, Shuuya. Or else I'm gonna snap your little body into pieces."

Goenji glared at him. "I'll see what I can do." And the bully ran next to the piñata, calling him to start.

Misaki ran up to her best friend. "Shuuya-chan,, be careful. He might hurt you and give you boo-boos," she warned him. But the platinum blonde assured her that he'll be fine and that he'll get revenge. "Watch me. I can do it," he whispered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Alright, Shuuya. All you have to do is to break this lion-shaped piñata and the candy is all yours," his dad told him as he tied the blindfold on Goenji's eyes. He gave him a wooden bat. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Goenji nodded. He positioned to himself to hit the piñata. His mother spun him thrice to make it challenging.

"Ready, get set, HIT THE PINATA, DARLING!" his mom cheered. Everybody cheered as he tried to hit the candy-filled paper mache.

_Just a little more,_ he thought. And then, the bully came near the piñata to bet the candies first. Goenji smirked. _NOW!_

BONK! Everyone was still. Then, they cheered. "Yey! Goenji hit the bully!" they cheered.

"Ow!" the bully screamed. Like a samurai, Goenji yelled and chased him all over the park. He took off the blindfold and ran after him without fatigue.

"You…GATECRASHER!' he yelled as he swung his bat. "HOW…DARE…YOU….TRY…TO RUIN…..MY BIRTHDAY!" And they ran and ran around the park, eventually leaving its grounds.

"Shuuya, come back!" his father said as he chased the birthday boy.

"I'll get Shuuya first. Please look after the baby and the kids," his mother told the household help and followed her husband. Goenji was still screaming like crazy with the piñata bat.

Everyone was silent again. They turned to the carriage. And happily, Yuuka cooed and laughed joyfully.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It has been a long, long, _**long**_, time since the birthday boy had left. Girls were now playing hopscotch and jump rope while the boyskept playing soccer. They were now wondering where he had gone off to or if he was even alive.

Then, a kid came to the gate. His arms and legs were scraped all over and there was a tear on his shirt's sleeve. A bulldog and a Chihuahua were biting the bat. His hair was a mess and he lost a shoe. They also saw a thick line of red liquid was on his cheek and on his wrist. Some even stained his clothes. (**A/N: **Don't worry, folks. This is just cherry red ice cream.)

"AAAAAGH! A ZOMBIE!" one kid screamed. And tiny groups of legs scrambled around the park like ants. Only one brave soul named Misaki cared to ask what happened to him.

Goenji chuckled crazily. " I survived….Beyond and Back…"


	4. Step 4

**A/N: CutiePieSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot and events and maybe some OCs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Step 4. Be careful for what you wish for. If you weren't, well….Sorry, Dude. Deepest condolences.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"No, no, no, no, NO!" 13-year-old Terumi Aphrodi screamed as he held and shook his head. He was sitting on his living room couch along with the TV.

The day after tomorrow, Aphrodi knew that he would be a year older, precisely 14 years old. And another year would pass as another boring/humiliating birthday. At 5, the choir his mother hired had put all little monsters to sleep. At 8, all the guests are either his annoying old relatives or his cousins who are almost 100% girly-girls. They practically flirted with him and forced him to play all those boy roles and just switching them with either girl cousin as the princesses.

"And last year was the worst! Mom rehired the choir, reunited the same old guests and had us join the 7:00 bingo socials! In the old folks' retirement home!" Aphrodi ranted at his younger girl cousin, Tami, who was probably one of the people in the family he could communicate to.

Tami was the only girl cousin who hated being a girl. In short, she's a tomboy who's three months younger than him and one of the only people in the family who can play soccer with him.

"I don't know, Terumi. It must be because you look like a girl and your mom must taking advantage of it," she joked as she held on to her sandwich. Then again, she put it on her plate again.

"That's exactly the main point, Tami! I need to tell her about my problem and - That's it!" he yelled as he pointed at her. "You're the key! You're the key to the party of my dreams!"

"Excuse me?" she inquired.

Aphrodi grinned and whispered to her about his "great" idea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Later…_

"Okay, so what do you do?" Aphrodi asked.

"I'm gonna bump into your mm, talk with her until eventually I will say, 'Oh, Auntie! I heard something from Aphrodi and he says he wants a birthday out of the ordinary,'" she replied while picking on her ears with her pinky finger.

She turned to Aphrodi. "Oh wait. Be specific. You may never know what she'll do this year."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. And he told her that he wanted _**a party no other boy could ever have. **_ **(A/N: **_**Keep this underlined phrase in mind….)**_

And so the plan was executed. And Aphrodi thought that this would be the best birthday ever. He would invite the Zeus Junior High and the Raimon, too, Especially- Ah, never mind.

But behind his back, his cousin had other things in mind.

"Don't worry, Cousin," she snickered. I'll make sure that you'll have _**the party no other boy could have. **_It's so unexpected; you'll never know what to believe ever again."

And yeah, about his idea: Boy, was he so wrong….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The sun setting. It was already the big day. Aphrodi was running towards home. He was so excited; he even got scolded for going out too many times of the classroom. (**A/N: **I'm sure you all know where he went…)

_I can't wait, _he thought as he neared the house. _Finally, a birthday that won't be boring or embarrassing. No boring choirs, no senior citizens, no girl cousins and no Bingo Night! Jut me, my friends and her. No doubt._

He had arrived. He was near the yard door. With a deep breath, he yanked it open. What he saw next was probably rated FGO (For Girls Only).

The entire yard was a cloud of a very red-pink that it could be mistaken for red. There were pink and lavender motif tables with pretty flowers in the center. The balloons had the same color and there were many girly stuff in the yard. The cake, 4-layered, was a Disney Princess cake in pink and white fondant icing with flowers and hearts. And he can't believe what he saw on the birthday cake.

In bubblegum pink fondant icing was written:

Terumi Aphrodi

"What the heck is going on?" Aphrodi yelled. His mother came to the scene. She was wearing a black evening dress with a big white pearl necklace. She hugged him and greeted him a happy birthday.

"Now, now, Terumi, I know his is overwhelming but your father isn't here so you could dance the night away!" his giggled in excitement. At first, he was stunned. Next he was…thrilled?

_Maybe Mom will make me wear a tux. Plus, this party's formal. It's just the sort of party I expected, _he thought to himself. Then, his cousin in a peach dress and white gloves dragged him upstairs so that he'll get dressed.

"When I say dress-ed, you'll get dress-ed. Now, let's go!" she said impatiently.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Tadah! Now, don't you look great?" Tami giggled as she adorned Aphrodi with the hat. Aphrodi dropped his jaw in horror. He was a walking Lolita Doll with a short pink skirt and long white gloves! With his dainty ballet shoes and long hair, he looked like a pretty little girl!

"Oh isn't this a treat for the other Raimon Members who came from afar just to attend your party? You know like, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Touko, Rika, Tsunami…." She squealed on and on. For Aphrodi, every name had something heavy to it. First a tub, a crate, a heavy shipment box, a safe, a piano, a mountain, and so on and so forth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he screamed.

"Why, Aphrodi, I thought you wanted a _**party that no other boy could ever have. **_Isn't that what you want?" she asked cunningly.

Once she opened the door, Endou was there in his tux.

"Yo, Aphrodi! Happy—" He stopped. They stared at each other with eyes as wide as plates. Then, the rest of the team followed and stared as well. In one second, cell phone cameras flashed like the sun. Aphrodi ran from them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he ran like a girl.

_I need to change before she gets here or I'm—_

He bumped into someone. She wore her carrot-brown hair loose with her pink sequined dress.

"I'M RUINED!" Aphrodi screeched. She just stared at him. Then, she giggled.

"Terumi Aphrodi, I punish you as the chairman's daughter for being prettier than me." She smiled. "So, can we dance, My Dear Princess?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

~Please review~!


	5. Step 5

**A/N: CutiePieSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the OCs story plot and events are hers.**

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Step 5. Celebrating your birthday is nice. Just try to remember when the actual date is.**

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"…Happy Birthday to Me…

Happy Birthday to Me..."

It was 8:00 in the morning. The sun was up and it was a brand new day. Everything was quiet in Ichinose's household but apparently, it's now obvious that today's his birthday, anyway, from the way he's acting. And today, he was getting his first taste of being a _real _teenager. He was turning 14.

Now, in his orange and blue stripped pajamas with bunny prints and his furry kangaroo slippers, he jumped down the floor landing and into the kitchen floor, singing the birthday finale for himself.

"….Happy Birthday, Dear Kazuya~~~

Happy~Birthday~Toooo…Meeee~~!" he sang as he spread his arms and did jazz hands. He froze in position for the next 5 seconds.

"Eh?" he asked as he turned his neck. No one was around. The kitchen was bare. What was going on? Mom should've been making the special breakfast for today, especially chocolate waffles. And Dad should've been here right now giving him a hard nudgie by now.

He called out his parents' names but no one came out. His eyebrows furrowed. He thought hard. "Aha!" Ichinose exclaimed. "I know! I bet this is a surprise for my big day! Oh, those old folks would never let me down!"

"Mom, Dad, where are you? You don't have to hide anymore," Ichinose yelled as he searched the entire house. He crawled, banged and opened doors and passages.

"Aha! I found you!" Ichinose cried when he opened the kitchen closet. Nothing was there. "Okay then, maybe you're in here!" he said again as he opened the washing machine and fell inside. "Okay, fine, you weren't there but…you might be….HERE!" he yelled as he opened the fridge. (**A/N: Fridge? What the – O.O)**

The same thing showed up everywhere he searched. Nothing. Okay, except maybe a couple of dust bunnies

Where was everyone? What were they doing? It's supposed to be his birthday and everyone just mysteriously disappears?

Something fishy's up.

Then, Ichinose spotted a note on the fridge. It said:

Dear Kazuya,

Be home by 8. Curfew:6. Breakfast: on the counter.

We'll take care of dinner. Love you, stay safe. Don't be late.

Love ,

Mom and Dad

"Don't be late…"he mumbled. Then, he remembered. "Oh, right….There's still school…" he said sleepily. Okay, wait for it. Wait for it…

He started panicking. "Oh my Google! I'm gonna be late! What time is it!"

He checked the clock. 8:10. Jumping spaghetti noodles! He has 20 minutes before school! He ran upstairs, took a 5-minute shower, threw on his school uniform, got his bag and ran to the kitchen. Great. 8:15. 15 more minutes before the first period, Science Class. He threw a cold American sub in the microwave, zapped it and waited eagerly.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Time check: 8:20.

* * *

"C'mon," Ichinose mumbled. KRING! Yes, it's cooked! He grabbed the sub, ran to the door and slipped into his shoes.

"!" he cried quickly as he slammed the door shut loudly. But, he forgot something. Whoops!

On the kitchen counter was his black watch saying the _exact_ time: 8:00, Tuesday.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He ran inside the halls and quickly entered the classroom. He slammed the door open. He stood straight in the back and panted.

"…Sorry…I'm…late…SIR! GOMEN NASAI!" he panted and bowed. Ichinose stood up. He saw everyone staring at him. Whoa. What was this? He was …early?

"Ah, Ichinose Kazuya. 15 minutes early, huh? What did you say about being late, again?" his teacher asked him. Ichinose stammered that he was sorry about being late for the bus and he couldn't get on.

"So-o, I-I ran a-all the w-way to Raimon. So sorry, Sir!" he fibbed. The teacher nodded and went back to the faculty room.

The students started talking and playing again. Ichinose sighed. Awesome. He just made a complete bozo of himself. What now?

Suddenly, he smiled. In the spot near the window were Aki and Endou. Yeah, maybe he'll just go there and talk to them. Then, he remembered.

_Today's my birthday! They must know that!_, he thought. He approached Endou and Aki. They were just talking about the team's next match. Aki saw him and greeted him.

"Aki, Aki, Aki! Do you remember what today is? Huh? Huh? Do oyu? Do you?" he asked her eagerly.

"Uh….uhm, let's see," she stammered.

"Is it Tuesday?" Endou guessed.

"Eengk! Wrong, Endou! And it isn't even a Tuesday today! It's a Wednesday!" he corrected. Aki guessed if it was a dya of utter importance.

"You got that right! And I'm not late today!" he smiled smugly.

"Did you forget to reset your alarm clock?" Aki asked, smiling.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I bet your clock said 8:20 before you left," she smirked.

"It didn't!" he retorted.

"Give me proof."

He got out his wrist. Whoops. Uh oh. No watch.

"Great, now you forgot your watch. Now give me another reason why I should believe you," Aki retorted.

He was silent. Dang it! He had forgotten it on the kitchen counter this morning! Well, no one won't move it 'til tonight, anyway. Now, about what Aki said…

KRIIIIIIING! Students flocked to their desks. The 1st period's gonna start any minute now. Dang it! No more time!

Ichinose simply told Aki and Endou that they must gather the team at the clubhouse at recess.

"I have an important announcement to make! See ya there!" he told them and ran to his seat.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Raimon Soccer team stayed at the clubhouse. It was now recess. Everyone was waiting for Ichinose's announment.

_I wonder what Ichinose would have in mind to make this announcement so important, _Domon thought. _I have a very bad yet good feeling about this…_

Then, Ichinose cleared his throat. "Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make!" They turned to his direction.

""I, Ichinose Kazuya, would like to tell you all that today is the most fabulous and extraordinary day of my entire 7th grade life. This Wednesday—"

"Tuesday!" everybody corrected.

"Wednesday!" he shot back in a singsong voice. "And don't you think that I don't know my own birthday! Yup, you heard me! Today's my birthday!" He paused. "And all of you are invited. Tonight. In my house. That is all, thank you." He bowed and left the clubhouse.

Everyone was speechless. Technically speaking, it was a disturbed kind of silence. I mean, even I would say, 'What the heck was that about?' I mean, c'mon, people; even Kidou thought that he had been run over by a bus this morning! And today's Wednesday? Oh, that's just so wrong….

Then again, that's just so right in some cases….

"Minna, let's go to Ichinose's tonight," Domon said mischievously. "Let's see what he'll whip up for us this year."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, Mom. Whazzup, Dad?" Ichinose said as he gave a peck on his Mom's cheek and Dad a bear hug.

"Hey, kiddo! Excited?" his mother asked him as he took off his shoes outside. Ichinose nodded with a smile. He asked them where the party was.

"Is it in the backyard? I didn't see any décor when I came home," he asked as he craned his neck to see the yard. "And why can't I smell food cooking or roasting? I thought we're having a barbecue or something."

"Uhh….Kazuya, sweetie, I think you've made some teensy weensy mistakes," his mother told him.

"What? Today is my birthday, right? So you should be preparing, like every other year, shouldn't you?" he asked his parents confused.

They stared at him. Then, his parents laughed. "No seriously, guys, where's the food?" Ichinose asked seriously.

His mother stopped laughing. "Baby cakes, you've got it all wrong!" she chuckled. It's still tomorrow and we're still preparing right now! You must've been excited, weren't you?"

There was a silence. He smiled and his eye twitched. "T-Tomorrow!" he screamed and chuckled crazily. "It's TOMORROW! TOMORROW! MY DATE OF BIRTH IS TOMORROW! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"

Why, Sweetheart, we thought that you would never forget your own birthday so why bother reminding you?" his mother pointed out. But he reasoned what if he thought his birthday was a day earlier than the real date and in the process, they must remind him in any sort.

"Oh dear. Well, this is new," his mother told herself.

"I definitely have to write this down," his father laughed. "Last year, it was a lizard that fell from the ceiling into your shirt and now this?" Every birthday just gets better and better."  
Then, they heard the phone ring in the hallway. Ichinose's mother picked it up. The phone was for Ichinose.

"H-Hello?" he stammered.

"Ichinose! Happy Birthday!" Domon greeted on the phone. "Guess what? We made it! We're on our way to your house right now!"

Ichinose gulped. He asked where are they right now.

"In front of your gate," he replied. "In fact, every single one of us is here, including the ones who live far away! Like Tsunami, Touko, Tachimukai, Rika, Kogure, Hijikata – Oh, and Fubuki!"

He gulped again. "Are you sure?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Domon confirmed it. "Plus, we have another surprise. I know your mom loves parties, especially big one, so….Surprise! We brought the entire batch and the school faculty as well! So do you like it?"

Ichinose was speechless. "Can I whip up some cereal for you all?" he asked in a tiny voice.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

~Please review~!


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

As for Steps 6-10, I'll be needing Ocs. I won't mind if there are two or three in every chapter but the Ocs must come from the same author...

First come, first served!

This will be the form:

Name:

Nickname:

Appearance:

Personality:

Do you want to help out in planning the birthday or not?

Crush:

Birthday wishes for:

Someoka:

Fidio:

Tsunami:

Fubuki:

And a mystery character:

I guess that's it for now! If you're interested, please review!

CutiePieSakura123

P.S. I won't accept any more OCs after 5 days...Fair enough? Thankies!


End file.
